


Feed Me

by DHCT46_Forever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Abused!Frank, Cannibalism, Gretel!Mikey, Hansel and Gretel AU, Hansel!Gerard, M/M, Starvation, Witchcraft, chubby!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHCT46_Forever/pseuds/DHCT46_Forever
Summary: Hansel and Gretel AU. Gerard and Mikey never get enough food, since their family is poor. One day, Donna decides it would be better if they didn't have to feed the kids. They get lost in the woods and stumble upon the old witch's house made of...candy. She invites them in, and let's them eat their fill. They kept coming back, until they meet Frank. Frank, the poor abused boy, who gets to eat nothing. They come back the next day and a surprise is in store for them.





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is terrible, it's just an idea that randomly popped into my head.

"We're running out of food, Donald!"

"We just can't let them go out by themselves."

"That's the whole point, we're letting them go out there, by themselves, so they die."

"Donna, I'm not letting my children die!"

"You idiot, then we'll all die!"

"Fine Donna, but if they come back for three days, they get to stay."

"Deal," said Donna.  
                                 ~*~  
"Why would she do that to us, Gee?" Mikey asks me, sobbing.

"I don't know, Mikey, I don't know," I reply to him.

I pull him into my arms and let him cry into my chest. I can feel his bones, he's so thin. I don't get how my step-mom could be so cruel. I wish it was just me going into the woods, not Mikey. He's already so thin, unlike me. 

"Don't leave me Gee," he pleads. 

"I won't. I wouldn't ever," I reply honestly.

I hear a door slam, and see my mom barge into our room. She pulls Mikey off of me harshly. She grabs my arm and yanks me to my feet. 

"Gerard, get up, you're going outside ," she says dragging me out by my arm.

"No!", Mikey shouts while sobbing, "Let me go out with him!"

"No, he's going out by himself, he's eating all our food," she replied monotonously. 

She pulled me out and pushed me to the ground. As she slammed the door, I heard Mikey's cries of protest. See, the thing is with my family is that we're poor. All Mikey and I get to eat is a peanut butter sandwich, if we're lucky we get jelly on it. Mikey hardly ever eats, because he got sick of peanut butter and he feels guilting if he eats because he knows we can't afford it. He usually gives his sandwich to me, so I have breakfast and dinner. Sometimes I force him to eat his sandwich, if he looks terrible. I don't think our parents notice that he gives his sandwiches to me, besides the fact that I'm a lot fatter than him. Mikey isn't fat at all, far from that. And I guess if you compare me to other kids my age, I would be considered pretty thin. Mikey is sickly thin, it worries me sometimes. I really wish I had a jacket, it's freezing out here. 

"Gee?" I hear Mikey ask, pressed up against the door. Mom must be gone, I he's able to be up against the door.

"Yeah, Mikey?" I ask.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just hungry, like always," I reply.

"Mikey, can you promise me you'll eat your food?", I ask hopefully.

"I guess so," he responds non-enthusiastically.

"I wish mom wouldn't do this to you," he says apologetically.

"Everything is going to be okay, Mikey. I'll protect you," I reassure him.

"Thanks Gee."  
~*~  
I wake up to the sun blinding me. I twist the door knob to find out it's unlocked. I go into the kitchen to see Mikey, mom, and dad eating. 

"Gerard, sit," my mother demands.

I do as she says and pull my chair out. She hands me a sandwich, and on cue my stomach growls. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Today, you boys are going to go out into the woods to fetch us sticks," my mom says to us.

Mikey looks at me with a panicked expression. I nod my head and continue to eat. After we finish, I grab Mikey's hand and head out the door. As we walk into the woods, I grab a handful of little white pebbles, that I can drop, so we can find our way back home.

                                                                            ~*~  
It was the third day, and their step-mother was pissed. This time since their mother went with them out into the woods, Gerard couldn't grab the pebbles, so he had to use his sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like and comment below if u liked it!


End file.
